CBeebies Timeline
2000 *Children's television presenter Chris Jarvis signs up at the University of Manchester and becomes a television consault. *Liam Dolan, Sidney Sloane, Andy Day, John William Day, and Sue Monroe become television consultants to the University of Manchester and the decision is made to pursue a "younger kids' answer to CBBC". 2001 * BBC signs the then-new CBeebies lineup and later devises a CBBC channel of its own. *CBeebies and CBBC launch on Freeview and Sky+ services - 26 September 2002 * CBeebies and CBBC launch - 11 February * CBeebies debuts the Shiny Show, its first original programme - 11 February * CBeebies debuts Storymakers, its second original programme - 11 February * Release of World of Words - 15 February * Release of Sleepytime Stories - March * Release of All About Fall - March * CBeebies debuts Balamory - 2 September * CBeebies debuts Tikkabilla - October * Nicole Davis joins as co-presenter - October * Release of Playtime: Introducing Tikkabilla - October * CBeebies debuts Fimbles - November 2003 * Bedtime Hour debuts - February * Release of World of Colours - March * Release of CBeebies Christmas - 1 December 2004 * CBeebies debuts the Roly Mo Show - ??? * CBeebies debuts Something Special - ??? * Morning Song Music Video - March * Room Hours debut - March * CBeebies debuts Big Cook Little Cook - March * Release of CBeebies Car - August * Release of Wake Up Pui! - August * CBeebies debuts Boogie Beebies - November? 2005 * CBeebies debuts Charlie and Lola - March * CBeebies debuts LazyTown - 25 December * Busy Beebies debuts - October * Goodbye Sun makes its debut - October * Say Goodnight makes its debut - October 2006 * CBeebies debuts Lunar Jim - ??? * Eva Alexander,Justin "Turtle" Fretz, and Sarah-Jane "Unicorn" Fretz join the presenting troupe - March? * Debut of Get Set Go, Explorers, Story Corner, and Little Lunchers - April? * Release of The Ultimate Summer Collection - August * Release of Top of the Tots - September * Release of the Ultimate Christmas Collection - December * Release of Santa's Rockin' - December 2007 * Release of the Ultimate Party Collection - February * CBeebies debuts Nina and the Neurons - February * CBeebies moves to Teddington Studios - March * Debut of Discover + Do and Big Fun Time - March * CBeebies debuts In the Night Garden - March * Andy Day joins - August * Release of Yule Watch CBeebies - December 2008 * Release of Get Set Go - ??? * Release of CBeebies Bedtime - ??? 2009 * CBeebies debuts Show Me, Show Me - ??? * Alex Winters and Cerrie Burnell join - January * Release of Discover + Do - March * Release of Big fun Time - March 2010 * Nisha Anil joins - ??? * CBeebies debuts the Octonauts - ??? 2011 * Katy Ashworth joins - March * CBeebies moves to dock10, MediaCity UK - September * Release of It's Always Christmas with You - December 2012 * Aneta Weisbach joins - ??? * CBeebies debuts the Numtums - February 2013 * Cat Sandion joins - January 2014 * Rebecca Keatley joins - ??? 2015 * Ben Cajee and Dodge T. Dog join - March 2016 * CBeebies House debuts - August * Release of CBeebies House - August 2017 * Ryan Russell joins - March * Release of The Language Factory - April 2018 * Evie Pickerill joins - March * Release of CBeebies goes to the UK - March * Release of Christmas Special - December * CBeebies debuts Dora the Explorer - December * CBeebies debuts WordWorld - December * CBeebies debuts Yo Gabba Gabba - December 2019 * Sidney Sloane and Rebecca Keatley marry and the occasion goes live on TV - April * Sam Michaels joins - June * Pui Fan Lee and Nisha Anil return to CBeebies - September * Cbeebies debuts Junie B. Jones - September Category:Timelines Category:Behind the Scenes